Change your attitude!
by wazuka momo ree
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang model terkenal. Tapi sifat buruk yang ia miliki membuat sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi kesal. Hingga datanglah Haruno Sakura yang akan menjadi asistennya. Request dari xxxkshineiiiga21737. Warning: gaje, OOC, AU, dll. Ripyu please?


Wah… akhirnya publish juga fic ke tiga ku! Senangnya…. Sebenarnya fic ini request dari **xxxkshineiiiga21737** yang suka banget sama pairing SasuSaku. Jadi, yaudah deh aku bikin aja fic ini. Udah deh langsung aja ke cerita. Selamat membaca…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, ancur, dan bla, bla, bla…**

**One shot!**

**Change your attitude!**

BRAKKK! Seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kerasnya.

"Baka Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh tau! Hari ini jam satu siang kau ada pemotretan dan interview dari Konoha Fashion Magazine! Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mulai menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan Sasuke.

BRAATT… Sakura melempar selimut itu ke sembarang arah. Otomatis Sasuke pun terbangun.

"Ok, ok, aku bangun," Sasuke kesal dan langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ow, kalau begitu… baguslah! Sekarang cepat mandi dan gati baju, setelah itu…" Perkataan sakura disela oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar dari kamarnya., dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya, sasuke masih menggerutu kesal, "Ggrrhhh! Ini semua gara-gara aniki!"

**Flashback**

Sasuke sedang sarapan pagi sendirian dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi , kakak Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Itachi ramah.

"Sudahlah aniki, cepat katakan ada urusan apa denganku?" Sasuke cuek.

"Oh… begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke pokok pembicaraan."

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi.

"Begini, sebagai managermu, aku sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap sombong dan egoismu itu."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Aku ingin kau berubah. Karena itu aku membawa seseorang untuk merubah sifat burukmu itu." Sasuke tampak bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sakura, masuklah!" kata Itachi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pun masuk dengan senyum liciknya yang ia lemparkan pada laki-laki berambut raven di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Kau akan menjadi asisten untuk membantumu merubah sikapmu." Ujar Sakura.

BRRAKK! Sasuke menggebrak pintu meja makannya.

"Apa maksudmu aniki?" Tanya Sasuke agak marah.

"Kenapa kau Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah tau maksudku?" balas Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Itachi dan Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku titip Sasuke padamu ya."

"Aku mengerti."

Lalu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih saling melempar death glare.

**End of Flashback**

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Saat Sasuke melihat kearah meja makan…

"Sasuke, cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi!" ucap seorang gadis yang berada di tempat itu.

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludah setelah mendengar perkataan itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke duduk dan menghabiskan makanannya karena takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia melawan.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke kantor Konoha Fashion Magazine dengan mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke. Selama di perjalanan, tak ada satu pun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Suasana tampak sangat kaku. Sasuke masih merasa takut dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Sakura merasa malas harus selalu bersama Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah tugas dari Itachi.

Setelah sampai dan turun dari mobil, sasuke berjalan kedalam dengan Sakura yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka di sambut oleh seorang pendiri Konoha Fashion Magazine bernama Jiraiya beserta para karyawannya, yang semuanya mengidolakan Sasuke.

"Oh, akhirnya sang bintang kita datang juga, perkenalkan saya adalah…"

Belum selesai ia berkata, Sasuke langsung menyela.

"Cepat lakukan pemotretan dan interviewnya, karena aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan,, Sakura merasa kesal, dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jiraiya lalu mulai menepuk tangannya dan berkata,"Semuanya, segera lakukan pemotretan!"

"Baik," ujar para karyawannya serentak.

**0=0=0=0=0**

Pemotretan dimulai. Sasuke berpose dengan sangat bagus, membuat sang fotografer begitu terpukau melihat kelihaian Sasuke sebagai model yang sedang naik daun. Sementara itu, Sakura yang memperhatikannya dari jauh hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat professional. 'Ternyata kau hebat juga Sasuke,' batinnya.

Setelah pemotretan selesai, Interview di laksanakan dengan Kakashi sebagai penanya.

"Selamat siang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Baiklah, sebagai seorang model pendatang baru, bagaimana perasaan anda?" Kakashi memberikan pertanyaan.

"Hn, biasa saja," Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan begitu singkat.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Setelah ia berada di depan Sasuke, Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke dan membisikkan,"Jawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan baik, Sasuke. Atau kau akan bernasib sial hari ini."

Sasuke kembali merinding mendengar ucapan Sakura dan ekspresinya berubah gembira meskipun di paksakan.

"He… aku senang sekali menggeluti profesiku sebagai model…" jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecut.

'Bagus Sasuke, tetaplah seperti itu!' batin Sakura kembali berbicara. Sementara itu, Kakashi cengok melihat ulah Sasuke dan asistennya.

**0=0=0=0=0**

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Heh, kau dengar ya, kau harus membuang sifat sombongmu itu! Dan jangan merasa bahwa kau itu yang paling keren! Mengerti?" teriak Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil menuju mobil.

"Bukankah aku memang keren?" sasuke menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ggrrhhh! Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, kau sudah kupukuli sejak tadi!" Sakura meremas tangannya karena kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!" Lalu Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat sesuatu,"Ya ampun! Dompetku tertinggal di toilet!" Sakura panik.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam mobil kembali keluar dan berkata,"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk!"

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil. Ingat, jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada kesal dan ia pun pergi ke toilet untuk mencari dompetnya.

15 menit kemudian...

"Huf, untung saja dompetku tidak hilang. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasibku? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera kembali, karena Sasuke sudah menungguku," gumam Sakura.

Sakura segera pergi ke tempat parkir karena disitu terparkir mobil Sasuke. Tapi saat ia sudah ada di tempat itu, ia tidak menemukan sosok mobil milik Sasuke. Ia meremas tangannya karena kesal dan berteriak,"AWAS KAU SASUKE! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

**0=0=0=0=0**

Gadis berambut merah muda terus memandangi jam di dinding yang terus berputar. Wajahnya terlihat sagat khawatir karena orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal belum juga pulang. Meskipun Sasuke telah meninggalkannya tadi, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa cemas. Berkali-kali ia coba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi handphone nya tidak aktif. Tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berdering. Sakura pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo," Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini aku Sakura. Aku ingin tau, bagaimana dengan si anak sombong itu?" Tanya seorang pria bernama Itachi.

"Kau tau kan? Dia sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi aku salut padanya, karena ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus. Tetaplah bersiakp keras padanya. Buatlah dia berubah."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi saat ini Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Apa kau tau di mana dia sekarang?"

"Mungkin aku tau di mana dia sekarang. Biasanya ia pergi ke sebuah bar di pusat kota, coba kau cari kesana dan bawa dia pulang," Itachi memberi tau.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Itachi," Sakura pun menutup pembicaraan dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat yang di beritau oleh Itachi.

**0=0=0=0=0**

"Itu kan mobil Sasuke. dia pasti ada di dalam." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bar yang begitu ramai. Pemilik mata emerald itu melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Begitu asing baginya. Lampu yang gemerlap, dan suara bising yang memekik telinga sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Dimana kau Sasuke?" Gumamnya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berjoget ria. Dan akhirnya Sakura menemukan apa yang ia cari, yaitu Sasuke. Sasuke tengah duduk sambil menenggak minumannya. Tampaknya ia sedang mabuk berat. Segera saja Sakura menghampirinya.

"Jadi begini caramu bersenang-senang?" Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang setengah sadar.

"Mau apa kau kesini, heh?" tanya Sasuke kasar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura merangkulkan tangan Sasuke di pundaknya, dan membawanya pergi.

**0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura yang sedang menyetir hanya diam dan tetap berkosentrasi pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada seseorang yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Sakura berkata,"Kau itu sangat mrnyusahkanku Sasuke."

Setelah bewberapa menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang di ketahui milik Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertidur lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Hei kau, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dipangkuan Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Ia pun kembali moncoba membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan tidur dipangkuanku. Cepat ba..." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke memotong,"Diamlah. Dan tetap seperti ini."

Sakura bingung. Dilihatnya, mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, dan membiarkan Sasuke tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinaya, kau kembali menyusahkanku Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke, dan sebuah senyuman terpampang di bibirnya.

**0=0=0=0=0**

Pagi pun tiba, dan seorang lelaki berambut raven terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing akibat pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum di bar semalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan ia baru saja menyadari suatu hal.

"Aku tidur dipangkuan Sakura?" Sasuke sedit terkejut. Lalu ia pun tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sebuah ciuman hangat ia berikan untuk seorang gadis didekatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura terbangun dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya. Refleks, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sawsuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan Sa-suke? K-kau menciumku?" tanya Sakura dengan tergagap.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya Sakura dengan keras.

Sasuke kembali memandang wajah Sakura yang nampaknya sudah memerah. Sasuke berkata,"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyukaimu."

"A-apa? Terserah kau saja, tapi... Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campu aduk. Sementara itu, Sasuke tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

Sore harinya...

Sakura keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dan ia melihat Sauke yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV. Kejadian tadi pagi masih sangat ia ingat, dan hal itu membuatnya begitu canggung di depan Sasuke. Ia pun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan belum sempat ia menutup pintu, Sasuke sudah memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

"Apa?" jawab Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" perintah Sasuke.

"I-iya..." Jawab Sakura pasrah. Ia tidak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke.

**0=0=0=0=0**

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke pantai?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak suka tempat yang indah ini?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak suka? Aku suka tempat ini," jawab Sakura sambil memandang sekitarnya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ia merasa Sasuke begitu berbeda hari ini.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

"Ya," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan mukanya memerah.

'Kau tau Sasuke? Sebenarnya aku juga menciuntaimu. Tapi aku malu mengungkapkannya padamu,' batin Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Memberikan kehangatan untuk gadis yang dicintainya. Dan Sakura pu membalas pelukan hangat itu.

**0=0=0=0=0**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke yang dulunya begitu sombong dan egois, lambat laun menjadi berubah. Sikapnya menjadi sangat baik dan ramah berkat Sakura.

Tok,tok,tok...

"Sasuke, cepat bangun! Pagi ini kau ada interview secara live di TV!" teriak Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

'Cklek' pintu terbuka .

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" Saskura terkejut. Tumben sekali Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Ayo kita berangkat Sakura," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

**0=0=0=0=0**

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, Kembali lagi bersama saya dalam acara Talking with a Star," ucap sang pembawa aca bernama Yuhi Kurenai.

'Prok, prok prok' semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan seorang bintang tamu yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi buat kita. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat pagi Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Selamat pagi," jawab Sasuke begitu ramah.

"Seperti yang kita tau, kau adalah seorang model yang sedang terkenal dan begitu dikagumi..." Kurenai memulai interview.

Acara itu berlangsung lancar dan Sasuke pun menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Membuat para fans yang melihatnya sangat terpesona. Sementara itu, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dibalik panggung, sungguh tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya,"Sasuke... ternyata kau bisa berubah juga ya."

**THE END**

Gimana? Gaje ya? Maaf deh... Oya, buat **xxxkshineiiiga21737**, maaf banget ya, kalo ceritanya jelek. He...

Yauda deh. Buat para readers dan senpai-senpai, mohon ripyunya ya...


End file.
